Ryuu Gentoku
(Goalkeeper) |element= Earth |team= Raimon |seiyuu= Hirata Hiroaki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 022 (Chrono Stone)}} Ryuu Gentoku ( , Liu Xuande) or Ryuubi ( ), also known as Liu Bei, is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Hero of the Three Kingdoms. A hardy fellow who finishes what he's started."'' Appearance He has a fair skin and indigo hair along with an indigo beard. He wears an armour on his arm's body and carries a sword. When he plays for Raimon, he is only seen wearing the keeper gloves. Personality He is shown to be a joyous and carefree man but he also can be serious sometimes. It is shown that he loves his country very much and will do anything to protect it. Plot He first appeared in episode 22 after Raimon travelled back in time. The Raimon team heard someone singing and when they arrived, they saw him with a large cannon which shocked and surprised the most members of Raimon. He asked if Raimon could help him with pulling his canon out of the mud. He said that he was gonna catch a dragon, and that his cannon had a big net inside to catch the dragon. Raimon helped him and then, Chouhi and Kanu appeared and tried to protect him from Raimon. After that, he introduced himself and Raimon was surprised that he was Ryuu Gentoku. After that, he said that he tried convincing Koumei with his jokes like: "The bed bedded down for the better", "The kappa's nightcap was all capped out!" and finally "The plate on it's plated plate was so parched that it plated!" which didn't work at all. He, along with Raimon walked to Koumei's house and tried to open the door but it failed. Then Shinsuke said that they should pull the door upwards and that worked. Ryuu Gentoku said that Shinsuke was smart and asked his name. After Kanu and Chouhi were mind controlled by Zanark Avalonic, he took his sword and wanted to fight against them but Shindou said that they should fight it out in a soccer battle. He wanted to play in the soccer battle so, he was placed as goalkeeper. At the end of the episode, he left the goal open and said to Tenma that Tenma should pass to him which shocked all the Raimon members. In episode 23, the battle resumed with him leaving the goal open. Tenma said that he should go back to defend the goal and Ryuu Gentoku asked why he should defend the goal. Then, the ball was stolen by Rasetsu and Rasetsu passed the ball to Chouhi who shot the ball. Shindou saved the goal and passed it to Tsurugi and Tenma, who used Fire Tornado DD, and scored a point and they won the battle. After the battle, Ryuu Gentoku and the others were seen playing against Karakuri Heibayou in order to see Shokatsu Koumei. He was put as goalkeeper again and stopped Gear Drive many times even without hissatsu, but he injured himself and Shinsuke was switched in. Later, he encouraged Shinsuke to defend the goal and then, Shinsuke used Buttobi Punch and stopped the ball. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 2-1 and Ryuu Gentoku was proud of Shinsuke that he managed to stop the ball. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Ryuubi, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Topic': Comedy (お笑いの話題, Shrine Masks at the Scarecrow slope) *'Photo': Large Map (おおきな地図の写真, taken at the first Raimon building in the 3rd floor) *'Item': Incredible Device (とてつもない装置, randomly dropped from Real Legends at Hirai Shinzou's taisen route) *'Encounter': Meet Ryuubi! (りゅうびに会おう！, at the entrance of the house of Koumei) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Ryuubi, at least 10 more players from the same community master have to be scouted first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Te no Hira Heibayou (てのひら兵馬俑, randomly dropped from Anger Rage (アンガーレイジ) at Kanda Satoko's lower taisen route) *'Photo': Championship Gold Cup (金の優勝カップの写真, taken on the fourth floor of Raimon's main building) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at the third dorm car of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Record': Destructive Power that Transcends All (すべてを超越した破壊力, reach a total of 10000 power during a game) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen Route) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of offensive tactics increased by 20. *Total TTP reduced by 5. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of offensive tactics increased by 20. *Total TTP reduced by 5. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Real Legends' *'Seito Rafters' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Real Legends' *'Seito Rafters' Gallery Ryuu gonna catch a dragon CS22 HQ.png|Ryuu saying that he's going to catch a dragon. Ryuu telling funny jokes CS22 HQ.png|Ryuu shouting jokes at Koumei's place. Ryuubi trying to stop Gear Drive.png|Ryuu Gentoku trying to stop Gear Drive. Ryuubi's artwork.png|Ryuu Gentoku's artwork. IG-08-042.PNG|IG-08-042. Trivia *He is based on the real historical figure, Ryuu Gentoku, one of China's ancient warlords and emperors in The Three Kingdoms era. *According to the game, Raimon visited his era in 207 so he was 46 years old then. See also *Liu Bei Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users Category:Coaches